Manga Lovers Unite
by Pozagee
Summary: After a World Conference Meeting in England, Hungary and Japan go out for lunch to catch up.


Elizaveta was coming from a World Conference Meeting when she heard a soft voice call her. She was rather smart, and therefore recognized the voice immediately. Turning, she smiled.

"Ms. Héderváry."

"Mr. Kiku Hondu!" she smiled, as her friend walked up to her. He gave her a small smile.

"I didn't get to talk to you much at the meeting," he said, as he fell in step beside her. The air was cool, but not uncomfortable, as was the norm in London. "Alfred-kun and Arthur-sempai were fighting quite a lot."

"Sempai?" Elizaveta questioned. "He's your teacher?"

Kiku blushed. "He believes that my English-skills are lacking, mostly because I refrain from speaking...so...he's tutoring me."

Elizaveta giggled, placing a hand over her mouth. "Ooh~ Is he also giving you lessons in sex-ed~?"

Kiku blushed even deeper, but shook his head. "No! Not at all! Please don't say such things so loud in public!"

She smiled, patting his shoulder. "I was joking, take it easy. Yes, I love yaoi, but I can control myself in real life situations." She cleared her throat, looking off to the side. "Besides...I think Arthur is having a three-way with Francis and Alfred..."

Kiku had heard what she said, but he said nothing, opting to just smile.

"So, you want to eat lunch with me?"

Kiku nodded. "Yes, that way we can catch up."

She nodded. "I know! The last time we really "hung out" was when Junjo Romantica had it's anime debut!"

Kiku laughed slightly, as they made their way down into the tube station.

"Arthur said a few of them were heading to the Covent Garden Market. Apparently there's this little Italian bakery near there, with really good hot chocolate!" Elizaveta said, as she put her day-pass into the slot to get through to the actual station.

Kiku nodded, as he did the same. "Sounds good. Feliciano-kun hasn't came and cooked or baked for me in a couple weeks; I'm due for some good Italian bread."

The train ride was short, and due to the fact it was about three in the afternoon, it wasn't crowded.

They stopped shortly at Covent Garden Market Square to watch a street-performer on a unicycle, and for Elizaveta to buy a knitted hat from a street vender. They then proceeded down the cobble-stone road to where they believed the bakery was.

"Are you sure it's this way?" Kiku questioned, noticing the thinning crowd.

"Yes, I'm sure! I heard Arthur telling the Nordics about it!" she snapped. "But if you want to be sure, by all means, ask Siri!"

Kiku—wisely—chose to ignore her last statement. "Perhaps if the Nordics are going, it isn't the best place to be dining..."

"No, it'll be fine." She leaned in close. "Denmark wanted to go to a bar, but Norway said it was too early to drink."

"So they decided to go to a bakery instead?" Elizaveta shrugged, before nodding.

"I guess."

"I...you Westerners are so weird sometimes..."

She rolled her eyes, thumping him on the head. Finally, she stopped walking, looking up at a red-ish colored building. "We're here!"

They went inside, settling down at a small table in the corner. The Nordics were there, as well as most of the other European Nations, Alfred, and Matthew.

"So what have you been up to lately?" Elizaveta asked Kiku, as soon as they had both ordered chocolate-filled croissants and hot chocolate.

Kiku didn't answer though. His eyes darted around to make sure no Nations or humans were near, before he leaned in close. "I can't wait any longer, Lizzy-chan!"

She blinked. "Can't wait any longer for wha-?"

Kiku slammed a package down on the table. "I found it the other day, and it is addicting! I need to drag you into this fandom with me, Lizzy-chan! Please!" he begged.

Elizaveta unwrapped the book from the nondescript brown paper, raising an eyebrow. "V...Vassalord?"

Kiku laid his head on the table. "It...it's cool."

She flipped through, looking at the characters. "Is this yaoi or shouen ai?"

He shrugged. "I haven't got that far. Shouen ai I believe...but...Rayflo and Charley...THEY BELONG TOGETHER!"

Elizaveta retracted from him, as what sounded like the most excited sentence she had ever heard came from the most reserved man she'd ever known.

"So it's good?"

He gave her a dumb look. "Uh, yes. I mean...it has vampires and big weapons are used as like...foreplay."

She smiled at that. "As long as it's a better love story than Twilight."

**_A/N Can't. Stop. Reading. Vassalord. Please. Help. It's like one of those things that you're not sure you like so you keep reading...then you're hooked. It's ridiculous. But Lizzy and Kiku are super fun to write. XD_**

**_Anyway, please review!_**


End file.
